


I'm Calling You No More

by ChemCat



Series: Double Meanings [5]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured and abused, Katze knows that there’s no hope left. No one will ever mourn the death of a mongrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Calling You No More

In the dark room Katze has lost the sense of time. Shackled and curled up on the bloodied, cold floor he is listening to the noises coming from the adjacent room; fully prepared for Imael Bronk to burst in through the door – laughing.

 

From the moment they’d captured him, he was ready to tell them everything. He knew if he refused, they’d drug him up and get what they wanted anyway. By cooperating, he’d hoped to speed up his own death; make it less painful, less gruesome. But they’d never asked any questions, only beat him unconscious. Day after day, the same routine followed: several hours of peace and then beating until he couldn’t feel his own body anymore. Enough to hurt, but not to kill.

 

_Why?_

 

Several days had passed like this before a thin, dark man entered Katze’s confinement cell. Through the feverish haze, the ex-Furniture noticed the syringe - he didn’t even have the strength to fight. He told the man everything. His purpose for coming to Larcon. The name of his contact person. The communication codes. Everything.

 

Katze curls up tighter and shivers at a particular memory.

 

_“So, you were ordered to seduce me, eh?”_

_“That’s not what I’ve said, Bronk.”_

_“You did… in a roundabout kind of way. Alas, why should I bargain for something I can have for free?” Bronk’s hand slides down Katze’s torso and briefly dips under the waistband of his pants. “You’re still pretty, little Kitten. Even if you’re an ex-Furniture and a beaten up captive, you’re still so damn pretty.” The man touches Katze’s thigh and kisses his dirty neck. Katze shivers in disgust and Bronk mistakes it for a sign of excitement. “Well, maybe you **will** end up in my bed, after all.”_

_“No!”_

_“Such spirit! I like it, but mark my words, I’ll break you, little Kitten. I’ll break your spirit, along with your body and your loyalty to a certain Blondie. You know whom I speak about, don’t you little Kitten?”_

_“No!”_

_“Oh, I’ll do all of that.”_

_“Go to hell!”_

_“Think about it, pretty boy, just say ‘yes’ and the beating, the cold - all of this will be gone.”_

_“No!”_

From that day on, Bronk was present during Katze’s every ordeal, each time repeating the offer. And each time - Katze refused. He’s also refused to take in any food or drink, but after beating him unconscious, his torturers had no troubles feeding him intravenously.

 

He wasn’t even allowed to die.

 

Over several days it all has become a grim routine - up until yesterday. Katze still feels sick at the memory.

 

_“Your time’s up, little Kitten.”_

_“So, you’ve finally come to kill me?”_

_“Don’t get your hopes up, I’ve just run out of patience. I don’t need your permission to have you.”_

_Katze is too numb to fully register the meaning of Bronk’s words. Only when he feels hands grasping his hips and tugging at the remainders of his trousers, he snaps to his senses and starts trashing. By some weird twist of fate, in his desperate struggle the back of his head crushes Bronk’s nose. The grip on his hips disappears instantly._

 

After that, the beating he got was worse than ever. It left him lying in the pool of his own blood and with more than just several broken bones. Now, he wonders why he was fighting so desperately. He has no pride to preserve and there is no escape from here. No one will wait for his return or mourn his death. He also knows that Bronk will eventually get what he wants - with his consort… or without it. The saying 'over my dead body' may not be far from the truth either. Katze closes his eyes. Even though he knows he should wish for death, the only thing coming to his mind is a face of a man.

 

_Raoul._

 

The noise in the adjacent room intensifies. Suddenly, there’s a series of short explosions, then, someone screams. At the same time, a heavy object crashes with the door, making them screech and bulge dangerously. Moaning in pain and dragging his heavy shackles behind, Katze crawls to the farthest corner of his cell and curls up into an even tighter ball, wishing he could disappear. After a sinister moment of silence, the door-handle starts to turn. Kazte draws a shaky breath and tries to mentally prepare for Bronk’s appearance. However, when the door finally opens, the man entering the room is not Imael Bronk but a blood-covered, tall blond with wild, green eyes.

 

THE END


End file.
